Vlad Vladikoff
Vlad Vladikoff (also known as Vlad or Vladikoff), also simply known as Vladikoff, is a large, carnivorous vulture and the secondary antagonist of Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!. He is somewhat clumsy and has a slight Russian accent. Despite being referred to as an eagle in Dr. Seuss's book, he is actually a vulture in the film. History In the book The book tells the story of Horton the Elephant who (in the afternoon of May 15 while splashing in a pool located in the Jungle of Nool) hears a small speck of dust talking to him. It turns out the speck of dust is actually a tiny planet, home to a city called Whoville, inhabited by microscopic-sized inhabitants known as Whos and led by a character known as the Mayor. The Whos ask Horton (who, though he cannot see them, is able to hear them quite well, due to his large ears) to protect them from harm, which Horton happily agrees to do, proclaiming throughout the book that "even though you can't see or hear them at all, a person's a person, no matter how small.". In doing so he is ridiculed and forced into a cage by the other animals in the jungle for believing in something that they are unable to see or hear. His chief tormentors are Vlad Vladikoff, the Wickersham Brothers and the Sour Kangaroo. Horton tells the Whos that, lest they end up being boiled in "Beezelnut Oil", they need to make themselves heard to the other animals. The Whos finally accomplish this by ensuring that all members of their society play their part. In the end, it is a "very small shirker named JoJo" whose final addition to the volume creates enough lift for the jungle to hear the sound, thus reinforcing the moral of the story: "a person's a person, no matter how small.". Now convinced of the Whos' existence, Horton's neighbors vow to help him protect the tiny community. In the TV special In the Chuck Jones cartoon, he goes by the alternate name of Whizzer MacWoff. He was voiced by the late Chuck Jones. In the film In the film, the Sour Kangaroo hires Vladikoff to attack Horton and destroy the clover that he is carrying (the clover that holds the microscopic city of Whoville) to show what the wind means to the citizens of Whoville. He is the vulture in the scene where he tries to get the clover. There is a confusing matter about a good Vlad is a rabbit (which bakes cookies) and a bad Vlad. Vlad is a reclusive vulture who lives in a tree stump in a mysterious swamp surrounded by thorns, feasting on a zebra carcass. The Sour Kangaroo hires him to get rid of Horton's clover. At first, he agrees to do it in exchange for a brand new pair of objects never specified beforehand, but he stated her son Rudy. After "thinking" it over, she uses reverse psychology to get him to do it for free. He speaks in a thick Russian accent and is extremely theatrical in his wickedness to the point of embarrassing himself. He finally manages to get rid of Horton's clover, but after Horton successfully found it, the Sour Kangaroo becomes mad at him and calls him an "IDIOT!". At the end, Vladikoff is touched by the beauty of Horton befriending Sour Kangaroo. Gallery Vlad Vladikoff.jpg Ghorto31.jpg Scaryvlad21.png Sour Kangaroo making a deal.png Sour and vlad.jpg 2008 horton hears a who 011.jpg ImglgQrD9.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9260.jpg|Vladikoff singing. Trivia *Despite being described as a vulture, Vlad actually looks more like a condor. *In the film, he was voiced by Will Arnett, who also voiced another vulture The Lone Gunslinger in Ice Age: The Meltdown, and later voiced Slade in Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. *In the 2008 film, despite being the secondary antagonist, Vlad possibly turned out to be more dangerous than the Sour Kangaroo. *He and The Lone Gunsliger from Ice Age: The Meltdown share the same voice actor, they are both vultures and they are both secondary antagonists of movies. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Predator Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Category:Trickster Category:Redeemed Category:Mercenaries Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Karma Houdini